The present invention relates to a pump dispenser for liquids, more specifically to a pump dispenser which is designed to deliver a measured dosage of a liquid which contains a pharmaceutical ingredient.
Liquid dispensing devices are used in various purposes for domestic, industrial and scientific environments. A common design employs a plunger in a barrel where the liquid is forced out of a nozzle connected to a plunger as the plunger is depressed. A recent development is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,782 in which the plunger is selectively limited in its depression thereby providing a predetermined amount of liquid. While this design is capable of delivering a measured dosage of liquid, the devise is not well suited for the delivery of pharmaceutical ingredients. This shortcoming is particularly apparent in the dosage of pharmaceutical ingredients which can not be sold without childproof protection. Those with skill in the art appreciate the need to provide accurate delivery of pharmaceutical ingredients while also preventing an accidental overdosing by the children who gain access to a dispenser.
1. The present invention provides a bottle for dispensing a product, said bottle comprising:
a. an enclosed container for storing said product, said container having a top, a bottom and a longitudinal axis therebetween, said container having an opening at said top;
b. a dispenser having a bottom attached to said top of said container, and a top having an orifice therethrough in communication with said opening for dispensing said product, said dispenser is movable in said longitudinal direction, such that when said dispenser is moved in a downward direction, towards said bottom, product is dispensed from said container through said orifice, said dispenser comprising;
i. a substantially hollow cylindrical external collar fitted about said opening of said container, said collar having a flange extending from an internal surface thereof towards an interior thereof;
ii. an internal collar disposed within said interior of said external collar such that said internal collar can rotate and move longitudinally relative to said external collar, said internal collar having a rectangular boss and an L-shape boss spaced apart from one another and extending towards said exterior collar, said internal collar is disposed within said external collar such that it is movable between a locked position, wherein said flange is disposed on top of said L-shape boss thereby preventing downward movement of said dispenser, and an open position wherein said flange is between a space between said L-shape boss and said rectangular boss.
2. In a second embodiment of the invention a bottle for dispensing a product, said bottle comprising:
a. an enclosed container for storing said product, said container having an opening at a top thereof; and
b. a dispenser movably attached to said top of said container such that when said dispenser is moved downward, towards said container, product is dispensed therefrom, said dispenser comprising;
i. an external collar fitted about said opening of said container, said collar having a flange extending inwardly from an internal surface thereof; and
ii. an internal collar movably disposed within an interior of said external collar, said internal collar having a boss extending outwardly therefrom, said dispenser is movable between an open position, and a locked position, wherein said flange engages said boss such that said dispenser prevented from moving downward.